Memories
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: The daughter of an ex-excorcist tells the story of her mother's capture by Tyki Mikk.


_Arcy threw her Innocence in front of her, as a shield but felt a pain as the cards were destroyed one by one. She felt bile raise in her throat as the noah drew closer. Stepping back until she felt the cabin's wall to her back, Arcy scrambled in her mind for a way to defeat him. Too weak, she was too weak._

_The Noah of Pleasure grinned when he found the card that contained her actual Innocence in her hand. Frozen in fear, Arcy could do nothing to stop him from grabbing the God Crystal and destroying it. All she could do was scream in pain. _Well, _she thought, _now I know being well synched with your Innocence can be bad if it's destroyed._ The urge to laugh was bubbling up from beneath the piercing screams that were ripped from her very soul._

_ Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, widened his grin, if it was even possible. He lightly snickered when Arcy fell to her knees. Quietly she started begging for him to just kill her. He was just about to do so when he got a different idea. Finally passing out from blood loss and the shock from losing her Innocence Arcy only saw her vision flashing black and white._

Tyki drew Arcy to his chest and pressed kisses to her temple. Instead of relaxing in his brace, the brunette recoiled in disgust and began struggling. After having her Innocence destroyed, Arcy was weaker so Tyki had no problem holding her still.

"You're usually so complacent, were you dreaming of that night? I heard your screams all the way in my room." Even though his voice sounded soothing, Arcy heard a chilling undertone. She froze and started trembling in the Portugese man's arms.

"Get away from me." Tyki smiled.

"Why would I do that?" The hand running up and down her back grew violent. Tyki pressed his claws into her spine and slowly ripped the skin and dress from the top of her spine to the bottom. To keep from crying out Arcy bit the closest object, which happened to be Tyki's shoulder.

Realizing her mistake too late Arcy tried to jump back only to dig Tyki's nails further into her spinal cord. In his now golden eyes there was a harsh light, promising more suffering on her part. Switching her trembling silver gaze to his shoulder Arcy saw blood well up and stain the white shirt Tyki wore.

Not believing she could possibly draw blood by biting him Arcy ran her tongue along her teeth only to taste the very substance she doubted. If possible, her eyes grew more fearful and she looked in Tyki's eyes right before he pushed her back down to the bed.

Now tears fell from her eyes like a stream. Tyki, in his Noah form, found this amusing and grinned like he did that night. He roughly ripped her dress and caught some of her skin in the process. Arcy bit her lip and drew blood.

Noticing her failed attempts at swallowing her cries, Tyki roughly pressed his lips to her and forced her lips apart. When his tongue slipped in Arcy bit him. Getting angry Tyki wrapped his hands around her thin neck.

Again Arcy's struggles renewed and in return she got a punch to her stomach. The dark-skinned brunette drew back and sighed. Before speaking he looked at the image she created with her long light brown hair wrapping around her futile struggles. "Look what you made me do. You'll have a bruise later.

He licked his lips when her fighting died down and the moon settled calmly on her. After watching the former exorcist for months, even years, he had never seen any expression on her face other than cold marble. Never did he see her hair down or wearing a dress. Now that she was his pet Arcy had a multitude of emotions.

Although, sometimes Tyki wished she would show emotions of joy around him. Waking from his thoughts the Noah realized he was still choking Arcy. Remembering what he was doing Tyki moved so that he was straddling her.

After gaining her breath Arcy renewed her struggles. Amused, Tyki let her as he got to see the beautiful girl at her peak. Or at least as near as he'd ever seen. Once her activity died down he continued her punishment.

Tyki placed a cigarette between his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arcy still lying on her side. In his mind's eye he could imagine what her face looked like. She would have tears falling silently from her closed silver eyes.

"You know," he could see as Arcy visibly flinched. "This wouldn't happen if you stopped struggling and accepted your fate."

The petit girl growled. "I will _never_ accept it." This time Tyki turned to look at her. Now she was trying to support herself with her arm. She was facing him with an icy glare and he smiled at her.

"That's why I made you my pet. It will be fun to break you." Pale eyelids narrowed as Tyki's smile widened. "You can't escape. Without your Innocence you are just any other girl. The Innocence gave you your previous strength and speed, or lack there-of."

Again Arcy flinched and she looked away. Tyki silently sighed and put out his cigarette. "I don't see what's so bad about it." His words were met with silence. Tyki shook his head and kissed her crown. "Tomorrow we're going out. If you try to escape you know what will happen." Still Arcy wouldn't speak to him.

"Why did you bring me along?" Tyki turned around and smiled at Arcy.

"No reason." Tyki brought Arcy to the location of his assignment. The town was empty, due to there being an akuma attack. Finding a streetlamp close to his target Tyki ordered Arcy to remain in the area.

Several minutes after he left Arcy felt Daisya's presence. Starting in surprise she started running towards him, ignoring Tyki's orders. At the moment she didn't care what he was going to do to her. Many times Arcy got lost in the maze of a town and finally she felt Daisya's life-force to her right and she turned the next corner.

Instead of seeing the happy jokester she saw Daisya slowly dying as he was hanging upside down from a streetlamp. Tyki turned around and smiled at her after his angry expression passed. He noticed the look of utter horror on her features and couldn't help but be proud of himself.

What happened next surprised Tyki. The strong-willed girl fainted. Before she could hit the ground the Noah caught her and he decided to take her back "home." Not fully understanding the importance of the, now dead, exorcist.

Setting her down on the large bed in her room Tyki took out Daisya and Arcy's silver buttons that had their names on them. As she slept he played with them, wondering why she reacted so much for just another exorcist. In her time others had died and she merely accepted their deaths and fought even harder.

In his distraction he dropped the buttons by Arcy's hand. Looking at the names then her hand he grinned. Finally he knew. Just as he collected the buttons and placed them in an inner pocket Arcy woke.

"Good morning." Looking confused Arcy passed her gaze around the room and settled on him. Tyki raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

The brunette blinked several times. "I... I... don't know... who I am." Before he could control his features Tyki's expression passed from stricken to worried to happy. "Who... am I?"

Smiling softly Tyki said, "Your name is Arcayda Barry. I call you Arcy. I am Tyki Mikk." Arcy blinked then beamed at Tyki. He thought, _This is how beautiful she can be. This is her peak of beauty._

"Are you okay, Mr. Mikk?" Tyki shook his head.

"I'm fine. There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Tyki, like usual." Again Arcy beamed at him.

"Alright, Tyki. Am I... married? I have a ring on my left hand." Tyki shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm your fiance." Inside he smirked. Losing her memories was useful.

"Really?" Tyki nodded. Laughing Arcy threw herself at Tyki. "Then; Good morning, my heart!" Tyki wrapped his arms around Arcy's waist.

"Afterwards they got married and lived happily." The brunette smiled at the children. "They had a daughter and named her Adelaide. Twenty years later, when she was thirty-nine she remembered her past.

"The ring was actually given to her by Daisya Barry, Arcayda's husband for two years. That was the reason for her fainting and locking away all of her memories. She met Daisya because they had the same master, General Tiedoll." The young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, looked over the enraptured listeners with her golden eyes.

"After telling the rest of her story to her daughter she killed herself the next day. The exorcists found Tyki Mikk in his saddened state and he let them kill him. Of course, Adelaide turned out to have Innocence so the Black Order took her in and trained her.

"Not long after she met the oldest child of her mother's friend, Yu, and his wife, Lenalee. He was named Ichiro, because he took after his mother. However, Yu and Lenalee didn't only have one child. In fact, they had another boy. This boy's name was Junjie.

"Junjie took after his father, but only in appearance. In personality he took after his mother. Adelaide and Junjie became friends at first but those feelings eventually grew.

"Once it was confirmed that everyone thought they were the perfect couple they began dating. Around three years later Junjie and Adelaide married and took Junjie's last name, Kanda.

" To this day Adelaide still fights the Noah. Fighting to avenge her mother. But now she has Junjie to help her and comfort her." Adults threw money into the hat laid on the ground for their children.

The children, on the other hand, were playing around, pretending they were the characters in the tall woman's story. Across the crowd of listeners stood a blue-haired purple-eyed man, who stood above the storyteller. When they made eye contact he shouted, "Adelaide!"

Her golden eyes sparkled happily and she ran towards the man. She was wearing tight leather pants, like the man's loose pants, and a leather tank-top that ended above her stomach and showed her arms. It had a zipper, allowing Adelaide to un-zip it all the way to right above her chest. On her left breast was the rosary cross. Her outfit looked similar to her mother's except her mother had long sleeves and she covered her stomach.

The man she was running to had a jacket much like his father's except his didn't have the high collar and his left sleeve was ripped off to free the bandages wrapped around it. When she reached him she said, "What's the sitch, Junjie?"

He smiled down at her. Unlike his father Junjie smiled. "We have an akuma problem down in Berlin." Just like Junjie Adelaide smiled up at him.

"All right." Junjie had a parasite Innocence, somewhat like Allen's. Except his made the things he touched explode. Adelaide's Innocence was in the form of the clawed gloves on her hands. "Let's go." The buttons with their names on them said "Junjie Kanda" and "Adelaide Kanda."


End file.
